


Assimilation

by space_cowboy_man



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Imposters are humans controlled by alien parasite, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, my first work haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_cowboy_man/pseuds/space_cowboy_man
Summary: The ship was oddly quiet.Short fic about death in space!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 223





	Assimilation

The ship was oddly quiet. Just soft buzzing of lamps and rhythmic beeping of machines filled the room. Black was in the MedBay working on samples they found. Loneliness felt cozy, almost safe, wrapping its ghost hands around him. Especially after yesterday's incident.

When Blue didn't show up in the Cafeteria for the crew's usual meeting they thought she had got lost again. Sweet girl was amazing with electronics but when it came to remembering locations she was like a small child in a supermarket. They found her near the Upper Engine laying on her stomach in the dark pool of blood. Black hoped she died quickly but it was hard to tell - her head looked like it went through a meat grinder, ripped skin mixed with meat, brain matter and pieces of skull.

Black felt sick. He shook his head as if he was trying to throw the gruesome memories out of his mind. It never helped.

No one heard anything, no one saw anyone. The murderer was walking among them pretending to be shocked. Pretending to care. But the worst part was that it wasn’t human.

The test tube fell on the floor shuttering.

"Shit..." Black muttered under his breath. His hands were shaking slightly.

They were stuck on the ship surrounded by nothing but cold and unwelcoming vastness of space. The situation was rather dangerous already and now this. How can he survive when he is so careless? No one prepared him for this. They were taught how to act in extreme circumstances, how to fix the ship, how to communicate with each other in the most productive way. No one told them about possible contact with aggressive extraterrestrial intelligence.

He gathered the glass shards in the bag and tried his best to clean up the floor. Then he put away the samples and took out his tablet to check the list of tasks. "Fix wiring in Electrical, dispose of garbage in Cafeteria, check food and water supplies in Storage". Nodding to himself Black headed straight to the Cafeteria.

The ship was oddly quite. Black noted that he couldn't hear any chatter or footsteps. Red can't control her voice volume whatsoever making your ears hurt after 10 minutes of conversation and Purple has a habit of talking to themselves. Yet he couldn't hear anyone at all. He looked at the half-eaten pizza someone left on the table. It looked stale. He put it in the garbage along with the bag, pulled the lever and moved on to the Storage room.

Black counted all the supplies and checked the packaging for any damage. He crossed out Blue from the crewmate list stuck on the wall. They were a little short on water and Blue’s death looked beneficial in a fucked up way. Black frowned at his own thoughts and made his way to the Electrical.

Purple's body was hanging from the ceiling tied to the lamp by their intestines. The disfigured corpse was swaying from side to side ever so slightly. Black took off his helmet as fast as he could dropping it on the floor before throwing up right there and then. His heart was beating in his ears, his closed shut eyes wet with tears. The heavy metallic smell of blood hit his nose. He had to report... this but his body just wouldn't listen to him. He crumbled down covering his face, trying to calm down. Inhale, 1-2-3-4-5, exhale, 1-2-3-4-5, inhale...

"What the f- Black!" He felt another person’s hands on his shoulders "Black? Buddy? Can you hear me? Are you hurt? Black? Let's… get you out of here..."

Black jumped up, his breathing quickening.

"Hey! Hey. You are okay. You are alright. I'm here." Yellow stood up from the chair and slowly put his hands on Black's.

"I-I, uhm, fuck- Purple!"

"We are in a MedBay. Are you hurt?" Yellow's voice smooth and calm, reassuring.

Black looked at himself. His suit and helmet were laying on the other end of the bed. He was shaking but otherwise he was okay. He could still taste the bile.

"N-no. No. I'm not." The man felt like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. Yellow's thumbs were gently making circles on his hands. His fingers felt a bit cold.

"Do you need water? Anything?"

"I don't know." Yellow stood up letting him go and poured some water in a cup. Black reached out his hand to take it but spilled the half on his clothes before even taking a sip. "Fuck."

"Sh-h-h. It's okay. You are okay."

He drank what was left in the cup in one go and realized how thirsty he was. He realized his hands were stained with red.

"Oh my- What- Oh my god-" He felt like choking again. Was that blood?

Yellow just looked at him calmly.

"Ah, my bad. Someone had to pull the body down from the ceiling."

Black rubbed his hands against his pants. He was sweating. He looked at his crewmate again. Yellow looked back.

"Did you report the body?"

"Not yet. Was busy with you." He shrugged like it was nothing. "I will do that now. You stay here and I'll be back soon."

"I should go with you!" Black tries to stand up but his body was still recovering from all the stress so he just awkwardly fell back.

"Stay. Here. You don't wanna be the next, do you?" It almost sounds like a threat but despite not being able to see the other man’s face Black was sure he was just worried about him. His crewmate left the room. Black heard the clicking sound of the doors being locked from outside.

How long have it been since he was left here? 15 minutes? 30? An hour? Black didn't know. There was no watch in the room. His tablet's screen cracked and turned greenish shade of black. He… didn't remember breaking it. He wasn't as tired as before but was still pretty shaken up and he could still sense a faint smell of blood. Or maybe he was just imagining it? Was he going insane? It didn't matter. He just has to trust the remaining crew. There are no allies in space, it's only 8 of them in the middle of pitch black nothingness surrounded by distant sparks of stars and more nothingness. If he doesn't trust his crew he'll be left with nothing. Completely alone. Black wondered what took Yellow so long. What if something happened? What if the thing got him too? He shouldn’t have gone by himself.

Black examined his hands. It still felt like there was some blood on them. It felt like it will stay there forever as a reminder of how useless he was. If he makes it out in the end it will haunt him for sure.

The doors slid open revealing a dark hall. Black stood up immediately. Yellow stepped inside holding onto his arm. Blood was dripping down his suit leaving a trace behind him. He didn’t make a sound.

"Jesus." Black came up to him. "Who did this? We need to patch you up quickly."

Yellow took off his helmet and shook his hair breathing in slowly. The man's face looked unbothered, sharp features showing not a hint of emotion.

"No need."

"A- You- What do you mean? You are fucking bleeding all over the place!" Yellow started unzipping his suit. His movements were free and steady like he was in no pain at all. "What happened to you? Did you report the body?"

"No."

"W-what? Why?" Black was on the edge of panic again.

"There is no one to report to. Not anymore." And he smiled. He smiled like he just won a lottery or saw his newborn child. He smiled and Black felt something drop inside of him.

Black wanted to scream but no sound escaped his throat. He just took a step back and froze. Oh god, is he going to die here? Fear paralyzed him to his core.

"What? Are you scared?" Yellow pretended to be surprised but his tone of voice was different from what his face displayed. Is this some sick joke?

"..."

"I'm not going to kill you. Not really." He said moving closer. "I'm _really_ sorry. Orange was pretty hard to put down. He even managed to damage my vessel. I need a new one. Your complexion is similar to mine. I promise it won't hurt too much if you don't struggle."

"...Shut up. Just. Shut up. W-hat are you even saying? I- I don't-!" Black felt his eyes watering. He hugged himself. It was hard to speak and he felt like he was about to hyperventilate. Yellow quickly covered his mouth with his deadly cold hand and pressed him against the wall.

"Sh-h-h, relax, relax." His voice was sweet like he was cooing with a baby. "As I said it will be hard to take me in if you are struggling. This all will be over soon."

He kissed him. He kissed him and it almost felt comforting. Is that what they mean by "sweet embrace of death"? Yellow... tasted human.

Black clenched onto him, his fingers burying into the open wound on his shoulder. He didn't want. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be touched like this. Yet he couldn't really protest. His body surrendered. There was no reason to fight or flight because he was doomed.

"You are so tense. You should relax." Yellow whispered into his mouth and pushed him onto the bed.

"Oh god... Please..." All Black could do is whimper. He crawled backwards pathetically.

"I told you I'm not going to kill you..." He sounded like he was saying sweet nothings to his lover.

He reached out his hand but the human slapped it away. Yellow frowned a little, straightened up and unbuttoned his clothes while still keeping the eye contact. His eyes were human. Almost human. If you didn't look into them with enough attention you would probably miss it. They were dull, lifeless. If this body did ever belong to someone it was an empty shell now. Black got shivers down his spine. He figured this is what will happen to him.

"Aren't you-? What are-?" That's all Black was able to stutter out before he saw them. Long, shiny and inky black tentacles covered in veins. Coming out of Yellow's body where his genitals should have been. Each one moved on its own slowly closing the distance. One of them wrapped around Black’s ankle and he tried to shake it off but it gripped too hard. It pulled him back to its owner.

"Humans are so interesting. I like your bodies. They are so soft and warm..." He paused leaning closer to Black's face. "...and fragile."

Tentacles like black snakes slithered up helpless body fixating his arms above his head. They were thick and strong. One of them gently curled up around his neck making it a little hard to breath. Cold and slimy they had this... weird odor. Black couldn't find a good comparison but it wasn't unpleasant. He felt his legs being parted.

"No... Please..."

"Sh-h-h." The alien kissed him again. Softly. Like he was pitying his victim.

He moved away and caressed his thighs planting a kiss on delicate skin of the inner side. In any other situation Black would blush in embarrassment but it felt like the creature was tasting him. Blood was still dripping from the cut on Impostor’s arm and now it was smearing on the bed leaving dark stains.

Something cold and wet pressed against his hole causing it to clench. Black felt knots forming in his stomach. He wanted to puke again. Tiny tendrils separated from the main tentacle, squeezed themselves inside forcefully and pushed the circle of muscles apart leaving him gaping. The alien kissed him on the lips again before penetrating his virgin asshole hard. Black moaned from the pain receiving a quiet hum in reply. He has never been with men so he wasn’t really prepared for that. He hoped he didn’t rip anything. The pain was sharp but for some reason Black started feeling a little numb. Another tentacle wrapped around his cock stroking it slowly, lovingly teasing urethra entrance. Their lips parted again. Black gasped for air. All this stimulation was really getting into his head, he wasn’t sure he was thinking properly anymore.

"Woah... You are so tight... I wonder what it feels like." Yellow smiled.

" _Please... Stop... I will do anything..._ "

"I don't need anything."

The tentacle around his throat tightened while another one entered his asshole causing Black to hiss and arch his back. They curled and wiggled inside, mercilessly rubbed against his prostate in a circular motion. His dick was already leaking with precum for a long time. He felt a sudden wave of arousal and moaned again, louder this time. It worked as a green light - the tentacles started moving faster making a horrible wet sound. Black felt sick.

The alien wrapped his hands around his waist pulling him in the embrace. Then he sat back picking his victim up and going even deeper into him. Whimpering, moaning and slapping of skin again the skin filled the room.

"It hurts... It hurts... Oh god..." His mouth felt dry.

The alien fucked him fast and hard and adding even more tendrils. Black's stomach started growing bigger. His vision blurred.

"You are doing very... ah, good... It's almost over."

Black didn't care anymore. He gave up. This is it. This is the end.

The spasm shot through his body. Yellow on the other hand kept going destroying his frail frame. Overstimulation was borderline painful.

Right before he passed out he heard a low moan and felt his insides being filled with some substance. Everything went black.

_The ship was oddly quiet. The person in a black suit exited the MedBay._

__

**Author's Note:**

> sowwy (owu)


End file.
